El genio del amor
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: hinata y naruto llevan cuatro años de relación, pero naruto comete un error haciendo que hinata ya no quiera verlo hasta incluso olvidarlo. en su sufrimiento alguien llegara a cumplir su deseo y a que tenga nuevas aventuras. Los personajes que usare son de la película nueva the last donde son mayores y perdón no soy buena en el summary
1. Chapter 1

En la cuidad de Japón comenzaban un año nuevo, todos los habitantes comenzaban con todas las energías y todos los estudiantes con flojera y sin ganas de ir a la escuela, algunos estaban emocionados por ver a sus amigos, al no verlos durante los meses de vacaciones y otros a sus parejas. Entre esos estudiantes hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki namikaze ellos llevaban 4 años de relación.

Ellos se conocieron en primaria pero no se hablaban ella por vergüenza y el por qué pensaba que ella era extraña por donde se sonrojaba y se desmayaba. Luego en preparatoria se pudieron acercarse mas hasta que empezaron a salir y luego a enamorarse, hinata cada día, cada mes, cada año que pasaba se enamoraba mas de naruto. Mientras que naruto en los últimos años de preparatoria actuaba extraño aunque hinata lo notaba no le tomaba mucha atención porque pensaba que era el proyecto que hacía con su padre para la empresa. Antes de la cena de finalización de los estudiantes naruto se fue antes para irse de viaje con su padre por temas de la empresa, hinata aunque quería verlos para las fiestas tuvo que entenderlo y lo tendría que esperar. En ese tiempo de vacaciones ella la pasaba con su familia, estaba feliz de pasar tiempo cálido con su familia y tenía más tiempo con su hermano neji que casi no lo veía para ganarse una beca y entrar a la universidad, hinata pensaba que neji se iría a otra escuela para estudiar su carrera pero la sorprendió que estudiaría en la misma universidad que ella.

Mientras que los días pasaban y luego los meses, hinata estaba emocionada ya había empacado todo para la universidad al igual que su hermano, estaba con su familia enfrente de la universidad, ella la veía con emoción por qué sabia que sería un grandioso año, estudiaría su profesión, estaría con sus amigos y su hermano, pero lo más importante es que estaría con su amado novio, estaba ansiosa por verlo, hinata miraba a todos lados y vio a varios estudiantes nuevos con sus padres despidiéndose, otros solo hablaban y algunos se abrazaban por no verse durante las vacaciones, ella volteo y vio a su hermano bajando las maletas, a su padre con una expresión que nunca había visto en su vida ni cuando era niña. Que era de tristeza, su madre tenía un pañuelo pero por que estaba emocionada al ver que sus hijos crecieron y ahora estudiarían para ser alguien el día de mañana. Neji el hermano de hinata quería seguir los pasos de su padre como un gran empresario, pero también quería estudiar para ser un maestro de matemáticas por que para el que un chico aprenda seria todo un reto. Hinata quería ser una pediatra por que le gustaba mucho los niños y poder ayudarlos en los que pueda. Hiashi el padre de hinata estaba complacido por que su hija no estaría sola en la universidad, el tubo que hacer todo lo posible por convencer a su hijo que vaya a la misma universidad que ella, pero no le tomo mucho, porque neji quería mucho a hinata y el no permitiría que nada le pase, también estaba seguro de que neji la vigilaría especialmente a uzumaki naruto, porque a pesar que tengan tantos años de relación, el todavía no confiaba.

Los hermanos hyuga bajaban sus últimas cosas de su equipaje cuando hinata escucho una vos muy conocida, neji observo como hinata soltaba su maleta y con una enorme sonrisa iba a saludar a sus dos mejores amigos

Kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame son los mejores amigos de hinata desde que tenían 5 años de edad, ellos estaban realmente cambiados mas varoniles y maduros, kiba estaba más alto, con rasgos maduros y mas… salvaje teniendo bellos en su barbilla y shino estaba más algo con cabello largo pero atado y con unos aparatos raros en los ojos.

Cosa que hinata se extraño, kiba observo a hinata que estaba muy cambiada y estaba más hermosa que en la preparatoria, pero la observo por que ella seguía observando a shino, luego hinata dirigió su mirada a kiba, como queriéndole preguntar algo pero él se adelanto a responder por que sabía que quería preguntar.

_ ni me preguntes hinata, ni yo sé, ni me ah querido decir_ dijo kiba levantando los hombros

_ no te digo, porque no te concierne_ dijo shino con su misma seriedad_ estas muy cambiada hinata

_ gracias shino kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ kiba kun y ¿akamaru?

_ akamaru ya está muy viejo hinata, con todo este tema de sus cachorros está cansado_ dijo kiba fastidiado_ es el precio de ser padre

_ Cosa que tú nunca sabrás verdad inuzuka_ dijo neji riéndose

_ apenas nos vimos y comienzas así_ dijo kiba enojado

_ ¿Cómo han pasado las fiestas chicos?_ dijo hinata tratando de cambiar de tema y evitar un asesinato

_ hemos pasado las naciones bien, pero cuando toda mi familia de junto para año nuevo fue todo un alboroto_ dijo kiba rascándose la cabeza

_ Porque no me sorprende_ dijo shino

_ ¡qué dijiste!, ni quiero pensar de la tuya, si son como tu debió ser la más silenciosa_ dijo kiba mirando a shino

_ no hables de lo que ni si quiera sabes_ dijo shino

_ ¡!como quieres que sepa si no dices nada!_ dijo kiba enojado

_ porque no es de tu importancia_ dijo shino con su mismo todo de voz

_ Te odio_ dijo kiba suspirando cansado por su pelea que no tendría fin

_ en esta pelea absurda concuerdo con abúrame, en una reunión de los inuzuka con solo pensarlo me duele la cabeza y si estuviera ahí, creo que preferiría ir a un siquiátrico_ dijo neji apoyado en el auto de su padre

_ Tú te salvas por que no tengo nada en contra de tu familia, pero cuando te encuentre un defecto, aprovechare_ dijo kiba acercándose neji

_ entonces esperare sentado, si espero a que pienses que defecto hay en mí, yo ya tendría los 80, a esas edad ya tendría muchos defectos_ dijo neji burlándose de kiba

Hana la madre de hinata se acerco antes de que neji y kiba empezara a pelear

_ Kiba kun como has cambiado_ dijo hana sonriendo

_ En verdad kiba kun te queda bien los bellos en la barbilla_ dijo hinata sonriendo con nerviosismo

_ Verdad que si, todas las chicas con las que me cruce me decían que me veía más salvaje y más maduro_ dijo kiba con superioridad

_ ¿quiénes tu hermana y tu madre?_ dijo neji agarrando sus maletas

_ Te la estas buscando hyuga_ dijo kiba fastidiado

_ prefiero que no me encuentres_ dijo neji

_ ¿siempre quieres tener la última palabra?_ dijo kiba

_ si espero a que me encuentres defecto, para una pelea y para la ultima palabra ya estaré tres metros bajo tierra_ dijo neji entrando a la universidad

_ ¿hana san como aguanta a su hijo?_ dijo kiba

_ es como su padre callado y gruñón_ dijo hana sonriendo mirando a su esposo que estaba con el seño fruncido_ hinata chan salió a mi

_ No se despidió_ dijo hinata mirando a su madre

_ lo hizo en casa, sabes que él es orgulloso_ dijo hana

_ Muy bien hana debemos irnos_ dijo hiashi_ hinata cualquier cosa que necesites llama a casa, si quieres volver a casa o te venga a buscar por que el uzumaki te hizo daño llama_ dijo su padre con tono serio

_ hiashi kun, naruto no hará nada malo_ dijo hana regañándolo

_ tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo_ dijo hiashi mirando a hinata

Hinata solo se acerco y abrazo a su padre

_ estaré bien padre_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ además si algo me daña, no huiré, seré fuerte como tú me enseñaste, generosa como mi mama, fuerte como tu

_ Esa en mi niña_ dijo hana sonrojada al ver su hija que era una mujer adulta

Luego de una emotiva despedida, fueron a ver sus habitaciones, para suerte de hinata tenía una para ella sola, cuando desempaca noto entre sus ropas una carta que tenía algo dentro, al abrirlo vio un hermoso collar con una perla azul y ella recordó que lo había visto en una tienda de antigüedad hace unas cuantas semanas, luego leyó la carta que era de su madre

"_hinata chan que te vaya bien en la universidad, lo harás muy bien,_

_Te doy este collar porque sabía que te gustaba y el de la tienda dijo que te ayudaría mucho, aunque no entendí que quiso decir con eso, estudia mucho y si necesitas algo sabes dónde estamos hijos, te extrañare. Te ama mama y papa_

Hinata al terminar de leer la corte, derramo una lágrima y se puso el collar, luego de terminar de arreglar sus cosas fue a buscar a sus amigos y lo más importante a naruto. Ella observo de su ventana toda la universidad luego al patio que había varios estudiantes, pero sonrió y se sonrojo cuando vio a la persona que ella quería ver.

Kiba y shino esperaban a su amiga afuera de su cuarto, cuando ella salió a toda velocidad y abajaba las escaleras, ellos de extrañaron pero había una sola explicación, para que ella salga así.

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar y ver su novio.

Naruto uzumaki es un joven gracioso que sueña con algún día poder manejar la empresa como lo hace su padre, el se había ido hace tres mesas de viajes por negocios y ahora había vuelto y tenía que tomar una dura decisión que incluía a hinata y que debía pensar bien. El se había juntando con su amigo sasuke que no lo había visto hace mucho, que ahora estaba muy cambiando, con el cabello largo y con un mechos de flequillo tapándole el ojo pero seguía con su misma seriedad, quizás mas de lo que era antes.

Sasuke siempre había sido su mejor amigos, siempre le deba buenos consejo pero ahora ultimo de lo que le dijo naruto de lo que paso con su vida no sabía que decirle.

Naruto y sasuke hablaban o más bien discutían de lo que pensaba naruto, cuando el rubio sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, el volteo y vio a hinata que estaba muy cambiada haciendo que sus decisiones se volvieran más confusas. Shino y kiba se extrañaron por el comportamiento de naruto que actuaba nervioso y luego la de sasuke que solo bajo la cabeza y se fue de ahí, pero ambos tenían una corazonada que no era de la buena

_ Naruto kun te extrañe mucho_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Yo también hinata_ dijo naruto sonrojado y nervioso

_ ¿estás bien naruto kun?_ dijo hinata extrañada

_ si solo nervioso por la universidad_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ estarás bien, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ te amo naruto kun, te extrañe mucho

Naruto solo pudo bajar la cabeza y miro a hinata que lo observaba

_ "no puedo"_ se dijo naruto en sus pensamientos_ ¡nos vemos en clases!_ dijo antes de salir corriendo

Hinata se extraño por el comportamiento de su novio, pero solo pudo pensar que solo estaba estresado por el que empieza la universidad y que los trabajos son más complicados, por que otra explicación no pudo tener.

Todos los estudiantes fueron a sus aulas para comenzar la primera hora tenían literatura pero era con el profesor kakashi hatake y se rumoreaban que el siempre llegaban tarde, todos los alumnos hablaban entre ellos, hinata no sabía qué hacer si acercarse hablar con su novio o dejarlo. Cuando por fin de había decido y levantado, se escucho una vos femenina le gritaba alguien.

_ Mi amor mira esta era mi sorpresa_ dijo esa persona

Hinata miro a una chica de cabellos rosa corto, con ojos jade y que tenía una joya en su frente, hinata miro a la joven que entraba corriendo y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio que esa chica se acercaba, abrazaba y besaba a su novio, kiba, shino y sasuke estaban sorprendidos, ellos dirigieron su mirada a hinata que tenía una lagrima en sus ojos. La chica de pelo rosa se separo de naruto, y el solo puso dirigir su mirada a hinata que ella ya no estaba y antes de poder preguntar kiba estaba arriba suyo, golpeándolo, sasuke intentaba separarlos, pero kiba no solo había cambiado en apariencia si no que era más fuerte, la chica no entendía que pasaba pero gritaban para que se separen, shino no se movía por que sabía que hinata necesitaba estar sola y también quería saber quién era esa chica, quería descubrir si era un error o si el rubio merecía la golpiza que le estaban dando.

Hinata corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto, no entendía nada, comenzaban la universidad alegre por estar todo el año con su novio y ocurrió eso. Ella lloraba por qué no sabía qué hacer, ella agarraba el collar de su madre, así ella los sentía cerca de su madre, así sentía que ella la abrazaba, algunas lagrimas cayeron arriba del collar y luego una luz muy brillosa inundo el cuarto, hinata sin poder ver se cubrió los ojos, luego al poder abrir los ojos quería ver que paso. Al principio se veía borroso pero cuando pudo ver vio a un joven vestido de manera extraña con un chaleco abierto dejando ver su torso bien formado, pantalones anchos, con cabello azul revuelto, ojos verdes brillantes y con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver su dientes y un pequeño colmillo

_ ¡!Hola!_ dijo el joven alegre

Hinata solo pudo gritar y caminar hacia atrás cuando se topo con la cama dio una voltereta hasta caer de la cama, el joven solo miro extrañado

_ ese no era el saludo que esperaba_ dijo el joven sonriendo

Continuara…

Hola anteriormente había echo otra historia pero no la pude terminar por que en junio o julio me agarro una enfermedad que es la artritis, estaba con mucho dolor y me dolía mucho las manos que no me daban ganar de escribir, ahora que estoy mejor y 98% mejor puedo escribir, pero el problemas es que no sé cómo seguir esa historia, pero se me ocurrió esta, que ojala les guste, quería pedirles perdón de la forma que escribo estoy media oxidada por no escribir hace mucho, quizás les parezca medio anticuado como escribo pero tratare de mejorar, quiero pedirles perdón por todos los errores de ortografía y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme. Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto que le agradezco con todo el corazón por este anime que alegro mi infancia y que estoy más feliz ahora por la nueva película. El misterioso chico que apareció en el final es creación mía, luego les explicare quien es quiero dejarlo como misterio pero ojala les guste Ahora estaba inspirada y ojala les guste y bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que no tardare en subir


	2. Chapter 2 olvidado

Capitulo 2

Primer día en la universidad y se había vuelto de alegre al de sufrir por su novio y a uno muy loco, porque de un resplandor salió un joven, hinata después de darse el fuerte golpe en la cabeza luego de a ver caído de la cama, ella veía debajo de la cama si veía los pies del joven para saber si estaba ahí o fue producto de su imaginación, al no ver nada se levanto y vio que no había nadie, ella suspiro porque pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, luego de ese momento, ella recordó lo de su novio y de esa extraña joven y comenzó a llorar, hasta que escucho una vos a su lado ella

_ ¿Por qué lloras?_ dijo la persona a su lado

Hinata en volteo la cabeza despacio y vio al mismo joven pero de cabeza, hinata grito fuerte y se iba a ir por la puerta, pero el apareció de repente, ella iba a ir a su ventana y no se había acordado que estaba en el segundo piso hinata pensó que iba a caer cuando noto que estaba medio cuerpo fuera de la venta y que alguien la agarraba de la falda

_ ¡!Te quieres suicidar!_ dijo el joven que la entro de un jalón

Hinata se hizo para atrás asustada

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo el joven_ ni que hubieras visto un fantasma_ dijo burlándose

Hinata lo miro de arriba hacia abajo

_ ¡!que estas mirando hentai!_ dijo el joven cerrándose el chaleco_ por eso reclamo por el chaleco cerrado

_ ¡no soy pervertida!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ si lo eres, me miras como si fueras a comerme_ dijo el joven

_ no te quiero comer, ¿Quién eres?_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ para tu información me llamo yuusuke_ dijo el joven tapándose

_ ¿pero que eres?_ fijo hinata extrañada

_ se podría decir como un genio, ayudante, apoyo, escoge una_ dijo yuusuke mirando el cuarto de hinata

_ ¿pero cómo?_ dijo hinata

_ el amuleto, solo me llamas con una lagrima de sufrimiento_ dijo yuusuke mirando a hinata_ ¿por cierto por que sufres?

Hinata soltó las lagrimas que querían salir desde hace raro y se sentó en la cama

_ oye ¿estás bien?_ dijo yuusuke_ puedes contarme y yo puedo ayudarte

_ no puedes ayudarme_ dijo hinata con la vos cortada

_ acabado de salir de un collar, estaba hace rato de cabeza arriba tuyo y dice que no puedo ayudarte_ dijo yuusuke

_ Si puedes borrar de mi cabeza y corazón a una persona, podrías ayudarme_ dijo hinata

_ si puedo, pero primero quiero dos cosas_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ La primero tu nombre, la segunda que ocurrió_ dijo yuusuke

Después de unos minutos le explico todo

_ Ya entiendo_ dijo yuusuke_ puedo borrarlo de tu memoria y corazón, pero creo que primero deberían averiguar bien quien es ella y si luego estás segura que quieres olvidarlo lo are

_ está bien_ dijo hinata levantándose de la cama

Cuando yuusuke le iba a hablar golpearon la puerta, hinata asuntada, miro a yuusuke que no estaba, hinata fue abrir y vio a naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo hinata con lagrimas

_ quisiera hablar contigo hinata chan_ dijo naruto _ necesito explicarte

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

Hinata miro a su cuarto y salió para empezar a caminar con naruto

_ hinata chan yo… no sabía cómo decirte_ dijo naruto triste

_ ¿no sabias como romper conmigo o decirme que me engañabas?_ dijo hinata

_ Yo… hinata chan… yo no quería que esto pasara, ella se llama sakura la empresa de papa, ella viajo y creí que no la volvería a ver, pero con contacto por internet y de ahí empezamos hablar, luego cuando viaje la encontré y empezamos hablar, luego ocurrió_ dijo naruto

_ cambias una relación de 4 años por una que quizás sea de meses_ dijo hinata llorando y enojada_ ¿Qué eh hecho mal?_ dijo mirándolo con seriedad

Hinata_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ Yo… creí que era buena novia, te apoyaba, te comprendía cuando faltabas a nuestras citas y te comprendí cuando te fuiste, tienes mi cariño y corazón_ dijo hinata levantándose del asiento_ pero parase que los 4 años de relación, mi primera vez que te entregue, mis sentimientos, parece que nada de eso te importa

_ no… no… ¡!No es así hinata!_ dijo naruto levantándose y tomando a hinata de los hombros

_ ¡¿entonces como es?!_ dijo hinata enojada_ me estas dejando por una chica que solo conociste de algunos meses

Naruto bajo lo mirada y observo a hinata que estaba sufriendo

_ Pero sabes está bien, pero recuerda esto, nunca te lo perdonare, te olvidare, olvidare que tuvimos una relación y te sacare de mi corazón_ dijo hinata decidida_ puedes ser feliz con tu novia, ahora puedes estar tranquilo

_ ¿Qué… quieres decir?_ dijo naruto abriendo los ojos

_ te olvidare y nunca más me enamorare de ti, destrozaste mi corazón_ dijo hinata soltándose de su agarre_ que estés bien uzumaki por que este día será el único que hablar contigo

Hinata salió corriendo y llego a la azotea que estaba lleno de flores, donde parecía que ahí era donde iban los del club de jardinería, hinata estuvo ahí toda la tarde, ella suspiro y luego sintió algo alado suyo y vio un gato azul

_ Eto… yuusuke_ dijo hinata

_ si ya escuche todo_ dijo transformándose_ ¿ahora te pregunto, estás segura?

_ si, me duele el corazón y no quiero este dolor_ dijo hinata oprimiendo su pecho

_ muy bien, esperemos a esta noche, hay luna llena y necesito mucho poder_ dijo yuusuke

_ ¿la luna llena?_ dijo hinata

_ si, los rayos de la luna nos da mucho poder, podemos hacer cualquier deseo sin ningún problema_ dijo yuusuke

Hinata iba a preguntarle algo cuando escucharon pasas, yuusuke asustado se transformo en gato pero olvido cambiar de color el pelaje. de la puerta entro kiba, shino y neji

_ Hinata ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo kiba preocupado

_mal_ dijo hinata_ me duele el pecho, es como si clavaran miles de cuchillas

_ matare a ese uzumaki_ dijo neji casi saliendo de la azotea cuando lo detuvo hinata

_ no hagas nada hermano, no vale la pena, además ya mañana estaré bien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué quieres decir hinata?_ dijo shino preocupado

_ no haré ninguna locura_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ solo olvidarlo, olvidar que existió y borrarlo

Sus amigos se miraron entre si preocupados, su hermano se acerco a hinata y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a un gato azul

_ Hi… hinata ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo neji

_ Oh, esto.. Es… un gatito de peluche me ayuda mucho cuando estoy triste_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ya te encontré un defecto_ dijo kiba a neji sonriendo

_ cállate_ dijo neji enojado

_ ¿estarás bien hinata?_ pregunto shino

_si, solo déjeme olvidarlo a mi_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ bien, tienes la semana completa, no tendremos clases para que los estudiantes nuevos conozcan bien la universidad_ dijo kiba acercándose a su amiga

_ bien, gracias por su preocupación_ dijo hinata saliendo de la azotea

En otro lado de la universidad, naruto estaba sentado en la misma banca donde había hablado con hinata, se quedo si habla con lo que le dijo hinata y tenía un extraño malestar en su pecho, el pensaba en los momentos con hinata y eran lindos, luego de unos minutos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo sasuke

_ hola dobe_ dijo sasuke sentándose

_ teme_ dijo naruto sin ánimos

_ ¿hablaste con ella?_ dijo sasuke

_ si dijo cosas que me hacen sentir extraño_ dijo naruto tocándose el pecho

_ eres un idiota_ dijo sasuke mirando a otro lado

_ Tu no hablas ni me ayudaste cuando te pedí consejo_ dijo naruto

_ no te dije nada, porque no había nada que pensar, hinata es una mujer que cualquiera quisiera tener_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ dijo naruto

_ Porque no creí que fueras a dejarla_ dijo sasuke serio_ llevas 4 años junta a hinata, ella conoce todo de ti, te quiere a pesar de todo y tú la dejas por una chica que apenas conociste, yo no te dije nada porque pensé que ibas a hacer lo correcto, pero me equivoque, no tienes nada en la cabeza ni en el corazón_ dijo hinata levantándose y yéndose

Luego de esa discusión naruto fue a su cuarto a pensar bien en hinata y en lo mucho que se arrepentía. En otro lado de la universidad hinata estaba pensando en naruto y en si estaba seguro de querer olvidarlo pero la decisión estaba tomada, mientras tanto yuusuke miraba todo como si fuera un niño de 5 años, hinata lo miro extrañada de cómo vestía y yuusuke sintió su mirada

_ ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?_ dijo yuusuke dejando el mouse de la PC

_ ¿Por qué vistes así?_ dijo hinata mirándolo

_ ¿Por qué tu vistes así?_ dijo yuusuke

_ así es como vistes todos los chicos_ dijo hinata

_ Entonces estoy pasado de moda mi antiguo amo era de arabia era en los años 1900 o 800, no me acuerdo_ dijo yuusuke mirando sus ropas

_ tuviste muchos dueños_ dijo hinata

_ La verdad no me acuerdo mucho, nadie fue amable conmigo, así que mejor los olvido_ dijo yuusuke mirando la ventana y vio que la luna casi estaba en su esplendor

_ ¿Por qué nadie fue amable contigo?_ dijo hinata

_ codicia, riqueza, yo intentaba hacerlos razonar pero nada les importaba_ dijo yuusuke bajando la cabeza_ ni su familia, ni las personas que los amaban, eran personas egoístas que solo quería lastimar al enemigo o tener mas que otros

_ lo lamento yuusuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¿yuusuke kun? Eso suena de cariño_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ es que es de cariño, en Japón a los chicos les dimos el nombre con kun o a las chicas con chan al fin de cariño o aprecio_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿entonces tu serias hinata chan?_ dijo yuusuke pensándolo

_ Si pero no entiendo, si no eres japonés ¿porque tienes nombre de Japón?_ dijo hinata

_ creo que mi creador era japonés no se muy bien mi origen_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ muy bien hinata chan es hora, te pregunto nuevamente ¿estás segura?_ pregunto yuusuke

_ ¿no borraras a todos?_ pregunto hinata asustada

_ Claro que no solo al que te lastimo_ dijo yuusuke

_ Si estoy segura_ dijo hinata con firmeza

_ Muy bien, tu solo acuéstate y déjamelo a mí_ dijo yuusuke_ has como si fueras a dormir

Hinata solo cerró los ojos y se relajo, yuusuke igual cerró los ojos y vio cada recuerdo de hinata y con su mano lo fue borrado, cada recuerdo, cada lugar y cada momento que estaba con naruto borro, luego yuusuke abrió los ojos y con sus manos formando un circulo en el corazón de hinata extraía una esencia fucsia y lo ponía en un frasquito, yuusuke suspiro y miro a hinata que estaba dormida

_ Listo hinata, para ti uzumaki naruto solo será un nombre que nunca escuchaste, no sentirás nada al verlo, solo a un chico como a otros, lo que no te dije es que el sí de recordara, el si sabe que tuvieron una relación, pero tu no_ dijo yuusuke_ pero bueno ya dirá el tiempo, yo estaré aquí y te ayudare, eres una de las persona con el corazón mas puro que eh conocido y estoy feliz de cumplir tus deseos, descansa y nos veremos mañana

Yuusuke miro a hinata y desapareció

A la mañana siguiente hinata despertó como siempre, está emocionada por la universidad pero lo más curioso es que no recuerda como llego a su cuarto, pero luego recordó a yuusuke, ella vio que no estaba y supuso que estaba descansado así que al mediodía le recompensaría por a verla llevado al cuarto con unas ricas bolas de arroz. Ella se alisto rápido y salió del cuarto para ir a ver la universidad quería ver que talleres podía entrar también su horario que podía estudiar pediatría estaba emocionada para poder ayudar a los niños, quería ver a sus amigos, que extrañamente no sabía que no busco nadie el día anterior.

Ella fue a la cafetería para buscar algo de comer, tenía mucha hambre ya que ayer solo fue a su cuarto y se durmió, ella miraba que podría llevarle a yuusuke o que podía gustarle cuando la llamo sasuke que estaba, con shino, kiba y neji, ella se acerco con una sonrisa, cosa que los extraño

_ ¿cómo te sientes hermana?_ dijo neji temeroso

_ Genial, con muchas energías por comenzar a estudiar_ dijo hinata con una sonrisa

_ ¿no estás triste?_ dijo kiba

_ ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?, sabes que me gusta mucho estudiar_ dijo hinata

Ellos iban a responder cuando vieron a naruto detrás y se pusieron alerta

_ ¿por quedaron callados?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ hinata chan podemos hablar_ pregunto naruto temeroso

_ ¿eh, como sabes mi nombre?_ dijo hinata mirando a naruto

_ ¿eh?_ ya nos conocemos hinata_ dijo naruto asustado por lo que le dijo ayer

_ no, ¡!ah! Quizás seas el alumno a cargo para mostrarnos la universidad_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¡!Ya basta hinata me estas asustando!_ dijo naruto con miedo y sosteniéndola

_ suéltame… no te conozco_ dijo hinata_ hermano ayúdame

_ ¿eh?, suéltala uzumaki_ dijo neji sin entender nada_ vamos hinata

_ No, hinata enserio, soy naruto llevamos 4 años juntos_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ ¿de qué?_ dijo hinata_ si somos compañeros primaria o secundaria lo siento no te recuerdo o que estés en mi salón

_ ¿es enserio hyuga no lo recuerdas?_ dijo sasuke preocupado también

_ No ¿Por qué debería de conocerlo?_ dijo hinata sin entender

Antes que alguien diga algo sakura entro a la cafetería y se acerco a hinata

_ Hinata ¿verdad?_ dijo sakura

Todos estaban esperando que es lo que iba hacer o si aria reaccionar a hinata

_ si soy yo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ yo quería pedirte disculpas no sabía que naruto tenía novia y menos que estaban juntos tanto tiempo, si hubiese sabido que la tenia no hubiera aceptado ser su novia hace dos meses_ dijo sakura

Neji estaba a punto de golpear a uzumaki cuando escucho la risa de hinata

_ ¡!ya se, esto es una obra! ¿Verdad?_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ porque si no sería raro, no recuerdo a ver tenido novio, quizás de niños, pero no creo_ dijo ella pensáoslo_ bueno sea como sea no estoy interesada en el teatro, son grandes actores los dos, ahora si me disculpan quiero llevarle esto a mi amigo_ dijo ella haciendo reverencia y salió de la cafetería

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ dijo naruto dolido_ ¿Qué se hizo hinata?

_ No lo sé_ dijo neji serio_ y aunque me alegre que te haya olvido, me preocupa que esté haciendo algo malo

Dijo antes de salir, kiba y shino salieron igual a buscar a su amiga y averiguar qué pasaba.

_ Naruto creí que me habías dicho que ella era tu novia_ dijo sakura enojada

_ es mi novia, pero algo se hizo_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ pues es para bien_ dijo sasuke serio_ si te olvido ya no sufrirá, ya la tienes a ella déjala en paz_ dijo antes de Salir y seguir su rumbo

_ ¿Qué aras naruto?_ dijo sakura_ ¿seguirás conmigo?

Naruto miro a sakura y luego saco su celular y miro una foto de hinata que sonreía y el sonrió

_ Lo siento sakura se que viajaste de lejos, pero estaba confundido, en preparatoria los últimos días hinata y yo estábamos aislados y pensaba que hinata no me quería o se canso de mis tonteras, pero ayer cuando hablamos comprendí que hinata solo quería darme espacio y yo solo la evitaba, es mi culpa, pero ahora sé que amo mucho mas a hinata y que siempre estará en mi corazón, no se que se hizo pero lo recuperare_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ lo siento_ dijo antes de salir y dejando a sakura enojada por todo

_ esto no quedara así, pedí disculpas a esa ciega, venga de muy y lejos, solo me dejas_ dijo sakura enojada_ no quedara así.

Continuara…

Yuusuke el es un joven de cabello azul, alegre, de ojos verdes y con un colmillito, pecho bien formado es alegre, siempre con una sonrisa y es como un genio, lo cree hace un par de semanas y estoy en proceso de hacer su dibujo cuando lo dibuje lo subiré y sabrán como es, ojala les agrade si tienen alguna duda preguntes.

Bueno ojala les guste el capitulo y perdón por los errores, por favor dejen comentarios de que les parece, lo apreciaría mucho y buenos nos veremos


	3. Chapter 3 preocupación y rareza

Capitulo 3

Hinata buscaba a yuusuke por todos, lados, el era escurridizo, y estaba ansiosa por preguntarles algunas cosas, ella llevaba unas bolas de arroz para ver si el algunas vez los comió, cuando busco en el último lugar que se le ocurrió la azotea, cuando llego y vio que no había nadie se decepciono, hasta que escucho su vos

_ ¿Cómo los chicos de tu país pueden usar estos pantalones?_ dijo yuusuke apareciendo con unos pantalones negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro_ me siento mas encerrado que en el collar_ dijo acomodándose los pantalones

_ ¿Qué haces vestidos así?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ ¿Cómo que, qué hago vestido así?, estudiare contigo_ dijo yuusuke estirando sus piernas

_ ¿pero sabes que estudiaremos?_ pregunto hinata

_ Claro es todo del terrorismo, mis antiguos amos siempre me lo hacían estudiar, para luego cumplir sus peticiones_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo y hinata con una cara de espanto_ no es eso ¿verdad?

_ no aquí estudiamos lo básico y nuestras carreras_ dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa

_ ¿Qué carreras?, esas carrera de quien agarra primero el cuchillo_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo y que sacaba de repente un machete

Hinata asustada se acerco y le saco el machete

_ No, yuusuke kun, lo que quieres ser el día de mañana, por ejemplo doctor, maestreo, ingeniero_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ yuusuke kun ¿hace cuanto tiempo estuviste en arabia?

_ La verdad ni me acuerdo, pero tengo que actualizarme, apenas entiendo de lo que me dices_ dijo yuusuke mirando la flores

_ Yo te ayudare_ dijo hinata

_ no es necesario, yo tengo que estar contigo concediéndote lo que tú quieras, hasta que sienta que tu corazón este calmado y ahora no está muy_ dijo yuusuke mirando con una lupa la cara de hinata que estaba sonrojada

_ ¿entonces tengo deseos infinitamente?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Aquí vamos_ dijo suspirando_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_ ¿eh? Ahora no quiero nada_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo yuusuke impactado

_ Si ahora estoy bien_ dijo hinata

_ wow, nadie después de decir "deseos infinitos" pide nada_ dijo yuusuke poniéndole un detector de mentiras en la cabeza, cosa que hinata no sabía cómo hacia para sacar tantas cosas_ estas seguro ahora no puedes mentir… bueno si por que está descompuesto_ dijo yuusuke desapareciendo su artefacto y sonriendo

_ eres gracioso_ dijo hinata

_ enserio eres rara hinata chan_ dijo yuusuke

_ ¿pero qué quisiste decir que mi corazón no está bien?_ dijo hinata

Yuusuke iba a responder cuando escucho pasos, el entraba en pánico cuando luego se tranquilizo

_ ¿para que entro en pánico si soy normal?_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ ¿soy normal verdad?

Hinata iba a responder cuando entro ino, con el cabello mucho mas largo

_ hinata chan tanto tiempo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Si tanto tiempo_ dijo ino cansada_ pero olvidemos los saludos, ¿es verdad lo que dijo kiba?

_ ¿Qué te dijo kiba kun?_ pregunto hinata preocupada

_ respondemos esto hinata_ pregunto ino seria_ ¿Qué se te viene a la cabeza cuando escuchas el nombre naruto?

_ Bueno… un buen tazón de ramen_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿tazón de ramen?... ¿pero no sientes algo en tu corazón?... o no piensas en un chico a la cual sentías algo_ dijo ino nerviosa

_ ¿sentía algo por un chico?_ se pregunto hinata y pensando_ ¡si!

_ ¿Quién es hinata?_ pregunto ino sonriendo

_ Me gustaba mucho mi profesor de piano de pequeña y el comía mucho ramen_ dijo hinata sonriendo, yuusuke suspirando y ino indignada

_ ¿pero no te acuerdas de nadie más?_ dijo ino

_ mmm… recuerda que me gustaba un poco el hermano de sasuke kun porque me regalo camelias en mi cumpleaños pero fue pasajero_ dijo hinata

_ ¿hinata tomaste algo o ingeriste algo que no debías?_ pregunto ino temerosa por su amiga

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunto hinata a su amiga

_ drogas, alcohol, pastillas, lo que sea?_ pregunto ino agarrando a hinata de los hombros

_ sabes que no hago esas cosas ino chan_ dijo hinata enojada

_ ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?_ pregunto ino

_ no solo recuerdo que ayer no pude conocer bien la universidad estaba muy cansada por el viaje_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Ino miro preocupada a su amiga, shino y kiba tenían razón, algo se hizo hinata para no recordar a naruto pero no sabía que, luego miro al muchacho que estaba con hinata, lo había visto cuando llego pero ahora estaba mas preocupada por hinata

_ ¿Quién eres?_ dijo ino seria

_ me llamo yuusuke_ dijo el sonriendo

_ ¿Quién es el hinata?_ pregunto ino sospechando que el tenia algo que ver por qué nunca lo vio con hinata

_ amigo, primo, hermano, esposo amante, novio, padre velo como quieras_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo mostrando sus dientes

Hinata sonrió nerviosa porque sabía cómo era el carácter

_ ¡!Dime quien eres!_ dijo ino enojada

_ ¡nadie me grita porque sabes qué pasa cuando me grita!_ dijo yuusuke levantando la vos y mirando a ino_ me largo se cuando no me quieren_ dijo fingiendo que estaba triste_ no me extrañen, ni me supliquen que me quede_ el no escucho que las chicas le dijera algo y las vio ultima ven_ no me supliquen, está bien

Yuusuke salió de la azotea y hinata solo reía nerviosa

_ ¿Qué raro es, lo que sea tuyo?_ dijo ino mirando a hinata

_ El es un amigo se ofreció a mostrarme la escuela_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ bueno hinata, me voy con los demás ¿vienes?_ dijo ino

_ Si claro_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Ellas bajaron y fueron con el grupo, que estaban todos reunidos en el patio, el grupo de amigos hablaban entre si, de cómo les fue en las vacaciones y de que le pasaba a hinata, naruto y sasuke estaban alejados porque algunos estaban enojados con el por lo ocurrido, ademas de que también quería estar alejado del hermano de hinata que todavía estaba furioso, por lo que paso, neji estaba asustado por si hinata estaba consumiendo algo o se hizo algo. Cuando vio que llegaba con ino, el se puso alerta.

Todos observaron a hinata que llegaba con ino sonriendo, se sonrojo al notar que todos sus amigos la miraban, entre los amigos de hinata, estaba, shino, kiba, shikamaru, gaara, temari, kankuro, chouji, lee, tenten, karui, suigetsu yagura y utakata que a ellos dos los conoció por medio de talleres

Hinata estaba nerviosa porque todos los miraban fijamente

_ Ho… hola chicos tanto tiempo_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ oye ¿estás bien?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ supimos que naruto rompió contigo_ dijo chouji

Algunos esperaban la respuesta de hinata pero había otros que no estaban enterados de nada su situación, hinata solo sonrió sin entender

_ ¿de qué hablan?_ pregunto hinata

_ De naruto, hinata sabemos que el te dejo, pero queremos que sepas, que estamos contigo apoyándote_ dijo utakata serio y mirando a naruto que bajaba la cabeza

_ ¿pero de qué hablan?_ pregunto hinata mirando a sus amigos

_ de naruto y tu_ dijo shikamaru acercando a naruto que estaba preocupado

_ Pero yo apenas lo conocí esta mañana, el está en el club te teatro o eso creo_ dijo hinata mirando a naruto que tenía la cabeza

_ wow hinata actuar muy bien_ dijo temari sonriendo

_ Pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras_ dijo karui

_ Pero es la verdad, están actuando raro_ dijo hinata

_ nosotros no somos los que estamos actuando raro_ dijo kiba preocupado

Hinata miraba a sus amigos, que ahora todos tenían la misma mirada de preocupación, luego ella recordó a yusuke y luego pensó que el tenia algo que ver

_ discúlpenme tengo que buscar a alguien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿a tu amigo?_ pregunto ino porque ella sabía que ese chico tenía algo que ver

_ si bueno quedamos para ver la escuela_ dijo hinata nerviosa y luego salió corriendo

Ino miro a hinata que se iba y luego sintió a naruto detrás de ella

_ ¿Quién es ese chico?_ dijo naruto molesto

_ No lo sé, hinata dijo que lo conoció ayer cuando recorría la universidad_ dijo ino

_ eso es imposible_ dijo kiba_ ayer después de lo ocurrido, hinata se fue a su habitación y de ahí no salió

_ quizás salió por la noche, sabes que ella le gusta dar paseos nocturnos_ dijo yagura

_ La hubieran detenido los guardias del campus_ dijo sasuke

Antes de que sigan su charla notaron que naruto no estaba y ya sabían donde fue, pero ya sabían a quien siguió

Hinata buscaba con urgencia a yuusuke busco por los lugares que conocía, cosa que eran poco pero lo veía en ningún lado, luego recordó su collar que lo había dejado en su cuarto, fue corriendo a su habitación y lo vio que brillaban, hinata lo agarro y lo empezó a sacudir, y de un momento a otro salió yuusuke mareado y con un pañuelo en la cabeza

_ Y yo que pensaba que no eras mala_ dijo yuusuke mareado

_ ¿Qué hacías?_ pregunto hinata

_ limpiaba mi casa, ya que tu amiga me quería matar con la mirada preferí esperarte aquí_ dijo yuusuke sacándose el pañuelo

_ Yuusuke kun ayer te pedí un deseo_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ si_ dijo yuusuke

_ ¿cual fue yuusuke kun?_ pregunto hinata alarmada

_ no te puedo decir, hay algunos deseos en especifico que tienen reglas y este deseos es uno de ellos_ dijo yuusuke mirando los libros de hinata_ que complicadas que son tus materias_ dijo sonriendo

_ no cambies de tema yuusuke kun por favor, mi deseo tiene que ver con ese chico_ dijo hinata

_ Tal vez si, tal vez no, quizás, jamás_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ por favor yuusuke kun_ dijo hinata suplicando

_ Lo lamento mucho son las reglas hinata debes averiguarlo tú misma_ dijo yuusuke

Hinata se sentó en la cama decepcionada por no saber qué fue lo que hizo, yuusuke se sintió mal por ella y puso una mano en su hombro, cuando iba a decirle algo entro naruto y miro con enojo a yuusuke, el solo tenía su misma sonrisa, hinata no entendía que hacia ese chico en su cuarto pero no alcanzo a preguntar nada, porque de un minuto a otro, naruto había agarrado a yuusuke de su chaleco

_ ¿Qué le diste a hinata?_ pregunto naruto enojado

_ ¿Por qué crees que yo le hice algo?_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ Porque tú estabas con hinata, ella no me recuerda y sé que tú le diste algo_ dijo naruto enojado

_ Y no fue para bien, tu ya tienes una relación nadie sufre_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ ¿entonces si fuiste tú?_ dijo naruto molesto

_ Quién sabe, tal vez si, no, quizás, nunca_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

Naruto iba a golpear a yuusuke cuando sintió una pequeña mano deteniendo la suya, naruto miro y vio que hinata lo sujetaba

_ no le hagas nada_ dijo hinata

_ Pero hinata el te hizo algo, nosotros fuimos novios 4 años_ dijo naruto sonriendo con gentileza tratando de que hinata recuerde

_ Pues buen novio no fuiste si no ella te recordaría_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo y parándose en un barandal fino, cosa que naruto no entendía como lo hacia

_ quizás te equivoques de chica_ dijo hinata_ yo te recordaría mas si me dices que teníamos 4 años de relación

_ Pero es la verdad hinata, basta de fingir, se que te lastime, pero quiero recuperarte, pero no puedo si veo que finges no conocerme_ dijo naruto con tristeza

_ Si me lastimaste no se para que quieres recuperarme_ dijo hinata_ no finjo, no sé quién eres y yuusuke kun no hizo nada_ dijo mirando a yuusuke que tenía una sonrisa y luego desaparecía que para alivio de hinata, naruto no lo vio

_ sé que te lastime hinata, pero estoy arrepentido_ dijo naruto acercándose a hinata_ te amo y quiero pedirte perdón

Cuando naruto estaba a punto de besarla, hinata corrió su cabeza

_ no puedo besar a un descocido_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_ busca a esa chica quizás somos idénticas y te confundes_ dijo con una sonrisa vacía_ podríamos conocernos y con el tiempo, podríamos ser amigos

_ no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero a mi novia_ dijo naruto

_ que lastima, me hubiera gustado mucho ser tu amiga y suerte con encontrar a tu novia_ dijo hinata entrando a su cuarto

_ no debo buscarla porque eres tú y sea como sea are que me recuerdes_ dijo naruto con una determinación en su mirada.

Continuara bueno otro capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, me dolía un poco las manos así que pude escribir hasta aquí pero el siguiente capítulo prometo que será un poco más largo, lamento mucho los errores de ortografía y de mi forma de escribir que es rara, quiero agradecerle a y rocio hyuga por sus comentarios me alegro que les guste y aquí está el otro cap espero que les guste bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap y tratare de no tardar en subirlo


	4. Chapter 4 salida de chicas

Capitulo 4

Después de la charla que tubo naruto con hinata y del extraño muchacho que de repente apareció a la cual naruto comenzaba a sospechar, naruto quiso estar un rato a solas y fue a caminar por el campus, sin darse cuenta noto que era de noche y volvió a su cuarto ahí encontró a su compañero de cuarto y su mejor amigo sasuke acostado leyendo un libro

_ no te preguntare donde estuviste por qué no me importa_ dijo sasuke bajando su libro_ pero se que me lo diras

_ fui a ver a hinata_ dijo naruto sentándose en su cama

_ ¿conociste al extraño chico que dijo la yamanaka?_ dijo sasuke siguiendo con su lectura

_ si es raro_ dijo naruto frunciendo el seño_ pero admitió que le hizo algo a hinata… creo

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo sasuke

_ pregúntame ¿si le hice algo a hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿para qué quieres que te pregunta algo que ya sé que hiciste?_ dijo sasuke mirándolo

_ solo hazlo_ dijo naruto

_ Bien… ¿le hiciste algo a hinata?_ pregunto sasuke suspirando

_ Si, no, quizás, nunca, tal vez_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo sasuke sin entender

_ exacto eso dijo ese tipo_ dijo naruto_ pudo a ver afirmado pero también que no

_ No sé porque te preocupas tanto dobe_ dijo sasuke siguiendo con su lectura

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto mirando a su amigo

_ No sé que le paso a hinata, no sé si finge que te olvido o actúa, no se si ese tipo le hizo una brujería o le dio algo, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de qué lado estas sasuke?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ de lado de una amiga que ha sufrido por culpa de alguien que no supo apreciarla_ dijo sasuke

_ ósea que te alegra que hinata me haya olvidado_ dijo naruto

_ no es de malo dobe, pero si_ dijo sasuke_ tú no sabes como sufría hinata con tu indiferencia, como se ponía triste cuando no le contestabas las llamadas en las fiestas, tú hiciste lo que quisiste con hinata , tu mientras viajabas, disfrutas con tu amante, te revolcabas con ella, hinata lloraba por que no podía verte en las fiestas, porque no sabía nada de ti y por qué no le contestabas un solo mensaje, dobe hinata es la mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener y sabes que estoy feliz de lo que haya hecho hinata, porque es mi amiga y ya no veré lagrimas caer de sus ojos, tu ya tienes novia déjala en paz_ dijo sasuke saliendo del cuarto

Naruto quedo sorprendido de lo que dijo su mejor amigo, escuchar todo lo que sufrió hinata, le dolió como si fuera una puñalada al corazón

Sasuke salió a caminar por lo pasillos antes de que los de seguridad salgan a dar sus vueltas, cuando doblo en uno de los pasillos vio al extraño joven que acompañaba a hinata, sasuke lo comenzó a seguir, vio que subía a la parte de la azotea, sasuke subió y entro pero no vio a nadie cuando escucho su vos detrás de el, sasuke abrió los ojos cuando vio que estaba parado en la delgada reja

_ ¿Por qué me sigues?_ dijo yuusuke

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a hinata?_ dijo sasuke serio_ y no quiero esas ridículas respuestas que das

_ define ridículo, ridículo como la ropa ajustada o ridículo como tu cabello_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ ¡!solo responde!_ dijo sasuke

_ Quién sabe, solo ella lo sabe pero fue para bien no_ dijo yuusuke

_ ¿la drogaste?_ dijo sasuke

_ ni sé que es eso_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ me tengo que ir, no eres divertido

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ dijo sasuke acercándose a la reja

Sasuke antes de poder atraparlo yuusuke hizo un salto para atrás y de un momento a otro estaba en la puerta de la azotea

_ solo puedo decir esto a un amigo, el tiempo corre_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo y saliendo de la azotea

Sasuke lo más rápido que puso se acerco a la puerta pero al abrirla no había nadie, sasuke se quedo pensando en lo que dijo yuusuke y de quien es. Luego de esa extraña conversación sasuke regreso al cuarto y vio que naruto estaba en la misma posición pero con una foto de hinata y él cuando salieron en una cita, sasuke solo pudo suspirar y luego se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente hinata no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en su deseo, en ese chico rubio, ella se levanto muy temprano quería revisar sus cosas y ver si tenía alguna respuesta pero antes de que abra sus libros alguien había tocado la puerta y fue abrir para sorpresa de hinata era ino, ella casi nunca se levantaba temprano

_ ¿Qué haces aquí ino chan tan temprano?_ pregunto hinata sorprendida

_ hola hinata chan, venía a buscarte las chicas y yo nos vamos a juntar antes de comenzar la universidad, queremos disfrutar los últimos días de libertad_ dijo ino

_ no es para tanto ino chan_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿entonces vienes?_ pregunto ino

_ Si solamente déjame cambiarme_ dijo hinata

_ está bien te esperamos en la entrada de la universidad_ dijo ino sonriendo

Hinata cerró la puerta y vio que estaba yuusuke leyendo un libro del cuerpo humano y ponía cara de asco

_ ¿enserio abrieron a una persona para sacar estas fotos?_ dijo yuusuke con asco_ pobre la persona

_ eso son solos dibujos yuusuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¿oye tu no decías que las guerras acabaron?_ dijo yuusuke cerrando su libro y mirando como un álbum y poniéndose de espaldas para no mirar a hinata cambiarse

_ ¿Por qué lo dices yuusuke kun?_ dijo hinata colocándose una blusa

_ escuche a esa chica de mirada aterradora, que te encerrarían_ dijo yuusuke

_ No nada de eso yuusuke kun, solo que en la universidad hay que estudiar mucho y son muchas cosas que hay que aprender_ decía hinata mientras se cambiaba, pero yuusuke casi no lo escuchaba porque estaba serio mirando la fotografía donde estaba un grupo de estudiantes y amigos de hinata juntos, cuando yuusuke noto que el rubio ex novio de hinata desaparecía de la foto

Yuusuke solo pudo suspirar y miro a hinata que se peinaba el cabello

_ ¿pasa algo yuusuke kun?_ dijo hinata

_ no solo me preocupa tu salida con la chica de mirada espeluznante_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ ¿seguro no es una terrorista?

_ deberías olvidar esos temas yuusuke kun, aquí estas a salvo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ quiero proteger a mi ama que es cariñosa conmigo y buena_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ hace mucho tiempo no tenía una ama así, pero vamos te acompañare_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo

_ no creo que a las chicas les guste_ dijo hinata

_ yo no iré así_ dijo yuusuke

De un minuto a otro yuusuke estaba en forma de gato azul

_ ¿Por qué gato azul?, los gatos son negros o blancos_ dijo hinata

_ oye no me regañes tengo azulitis_ dijo yuusuke moviendo la cola en forma lenta

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ No se lo invente_ dijo yuusuke riendo con ganas

Hinata comenzó a caminar a la salida y yuusuke atrás de ella, cuando llegaron las chicas comenzaron a mirar al gato de forma extraña

_ ¿hinata qué es eso?_ dijo karui mirando al gato

_ es un gato que entro ayer a mi cuarto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿estuvo en una explosión radioactiva o qué?_ dijo temari

_ no es que ayer quise pintar un poco y se me callo pintura arriba de el_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ¿Cuánta pintura tenias que lo cubriste entero?_ dijo karui

_ no me acuerdo pero no se lo puse quitar_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ bueno dejemos al gato raro y vamos a comer_ dijo ino sonriendo

Ellas se fueron a un pequeño restaurante de ahí cerca, toda la gente miraba al gato, porque estaba en dos patas apoyado contra el ventanal y mirando a hinata

_ Ese gato me pone nerviosa_ dijo karui

_ ignoren al gato y hablemos ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?_ dijo ino

_ Genial mi familia se junto con la de shikamaru, aunque el estuvo muy nervioso por la seriedad de mis hermanos_ dijo temari

_ hermanos sobreprotectores_ dijo karui sonriendo

_ ¿tu hinata?_ dijo ino tratando de ver si habla de naruto ya que estaban entre chicas

_ Muy bien mi familia se junto con lo de sasuke kun ya que nuestras mamas son buenas amigas y debo admitir que itachi kun estaba muy guapo de gala_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿itachi?_ dijo tenten sorprendida

_ Si, desde pequeña no lo veía_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿hinata te gusta itachi?_ dijo ino un poco asustada

_ No lo sé siento algo raro, pero no creo_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones porque no creo que el salga como alguien como yo_ dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

_espera hinata, ¿quieres invitarlo a salir?_ dijo karui

_ Que tiene de malo, mi mama me dijo que si quiero aclarar mis sentimientos debo hablar con esa persona_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Bue… bueno es que el vendrá como maestro particular de historia antigua_ dijo ino nerviosa

_ Pero no creo que tenga el valor, además quizás ya tenga novia_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Hinata, se que te molestamos mucho con el tema, pero seguro no piensas en otro chico a la cual estés muy enamorada y que hayas pasado buenos momentos_ dijo tenten

_ No sé de que hablas tenten chan, con el único que que pasado una buena temporada fue con mi maestro de piano pero no estaba enamorada de el_ dijo hinata

Las amigas de hinata se miraron entre si preocupada por hinata y naruto. Apenas termino la tarde ino fue corriendo con naruto que estaba en el gimnasio con sasuke jugando un partido de básquet para distraer a naruto, sasuke aunque no quiera admitirlo, quiera que naruto comenzara bien la universidad y no distraído.

Ellos jugaban cuando vieron a ino corriendo hacia ellos

_ naruto tengo que hablar contigo_ dijo ino cansada de correr

_ ¿Qué pasa ino chan?_ dijo naruto

_ tienes que enamorar a hinata o hacerle entrar en razón_ dijo ino

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ primero antes que te cuenta quiero que me respondas esto con el corazón_ dijo ino seria_ ¿amas a hinata y te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste?_ pregunto con seriedad

_ si me arrepiento de lo que hice, me arrepiento de a ver hecho sufrir a hinata y si la amo, no puedo seguir adelante sin hinata, los días sin ella son solitarios y la extraño_ dijo naruto mirando a ino a los ojos

_ Bien, entonces si la amas enamórala, porque ella planea este año invitar a itachi a salir_ dijo ino

_ ¡!¿Qué?!_ dijeron sasuke y naruto al mismo tiempo

Ino le conto con tranquilidad lo que paso en la cafetería y naruto no sabía que sentía, tenía muchas emociones en su corazón, pero lo que estaba seguro y que debía hacer rápido es enamorar a hinata lo más rápido posible o si no la perderá para siempre pero primero debía averiguar quién es ese chicho extraño y porque ronda a hinata, pero la promesa que cumplirá es que recuperar a hinata y nunca más la dejara ir.

Pero lo que no sabía es que sakura quedo con resentimientos y no lo dejaría tan fácil.

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas quiero desearles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos, que la pases bien con sus familias y seres queridos.

Perdón por tardar tanto tenía mucho que hacer para las fiestas, pero me di tiempo y aquí esta ojala les guste y lamento mi forma rara de escribir y mis errores de ortografía, dejen por favor comentarios, reviews o criticas lo apreciaría mucho, si tienes alguna duda de yuusuke solo pregúntenme, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios me emociono mucho y se los agradezco.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo feliz año nuevo


	5. Chapter 5 pelea y nuevo galán

Quiero darles como un anuncio hace mucho termine el anime kuroshitsuji, el personaje de sebastian michaelis fue mi favorito y quería agregarlo en último momento ahora mi historia es como crossover con kuroshitsuji pero solo agregare a Sebastián, ojala que con estas modificaciones les siga gustando

Capitulo 5

La semana se descanso de los alumnos paso volando, los amigos de hinata querían averiguar del amigo de hinata pero cada vez que lo veían solo y lo dejaban de ver 5 minutos desaparecía, o cada vez que le preguntaban algo siempre daba respuestas confusas, naruto estaba nervioso porque sabía que el hermano de sasuke iba a ir universidad para apoyo y tutoría, de paso estudiaba ingeniería y empresaria, cosa que ponía nervioso a naruto porque sabía que hinata quería invitarlo a salir, lo que no permitiría por que el recuperaría a su novia.

Esa mañana hinata se levanto estaba emocionada por que comenzaría las clases, ella se levanto y se comenzó a vestir, luego vio el collar y se preguntaba en su cabeza era como despertar a yuusuke sin que se moleste

_ eto… como are, neji nisan siempre me despierta con agua y kiba kun me tira del colchón cuando me levanto tarde para la escuela cuando se cansa de esperarme_ dijo hinata mirando el collar

Luego vio su despertador y lo puso a hora para que suene, cuando termino coloco el reloj alado del collar, el reloj empezó a sonar la alarmar, hinata vio como el collar empezó a brillar y salía yuusuke con un desfibrilador y tambaleándose

_ Yuusuke kun ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto hinata preocupada

_ hago que mi corazón reviva, me mataste de un paro cardiaco_ dijo yuusuke mirando a hinata_ lo sabia quieres matarme_ dijo fingiendo indignación

_ no quiero matarte yuusuke kun solo quiera levantarte_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿para qué me querías levantar tan temprano?_ dijo yuusuke desapareciendo la maquina y sonriendo

_ tenemos que ir a la escuela_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ muy bien, espera a que me cambie_ dijo yuusuke quitando su chaleco frente a una hinata sonrojada, yuusuke detuvo su cambio y observo a hinata_ si vas a verme desnudo págame pervertida

_ ¡!No soy pervertida!_ grito hinata sonrojada y dándose vuelta, pero al mirar al otro lado estaba yuusuke listo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Por qué tardas tanto vamos mujer?, tú me despertaste temprano_ dijo yuusuke saliendo del cuarto

Pero apenas cruzaron la puerta estaba ino con la boca abierta al verlos salir del cuarto los dos juntos, yuusuke tenía su sonrisa y hinata estaba nerviosa

_ ¿Qué hace el aquí tan temprano?_ dijo ino apuntando a yuusuke

_ siento tu odio_ dijo yuusuke mirando a ino

_ no quieres ver tu sangre_ dijo ino mirando a yuusuke con mirada de terror

_ sé que es verde, gracias_ dijo yuusuke cruzándose de brazos y alejándose

_ ¿verde?_ pregunto ino extrañada

_ yuusuke kun hace muchas bromas_ dijo hinata sonriendo nerviosa

_ no cambies de tema hinata, ¿Qué hace el aquí tan temprano?_ dijo ino

_ me vino a buscar estamos en el mismo salón y somos buenos amigos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ lo conociste solo una semana hinata_ dijo ino

_ bueno fue suficiente además el es gracioso_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ vamos que van a comenzar las clases

Hinata salió corriendo, pero antes de entrar a clases choco con alguien, hinata iba a pedir disculpas, pero se detuvo al ver quién era y se sonrojo

_ Mucho tiempo hinata san_ dijo la persona

_ Sebastián san_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Sebastián michaelis el fue maestro particular de hinata cuando era pequeña y parte de su adolescencia, cuando hinata tenía 15 años tenía un amor pasajero pero se paso rápido cuando conoció a naruto. Sebastián es un joven serio, caballero y muy sabio no solo con la música si no con la vida en sí.

Yuusuke miraba de la entrada del aula, observaba con una sonrisa y ino con una mirada de susto porque sabía bien quién era ese hombre y significaba más competencia para naruto

_ ¿está bien hinata san?_ dijo Sebastián sonriendo

_ si, perdón solo quede en shock, mucho tiempo que no lo veía Sebastián sensei_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ la verdad es que si, la última vez que la vi era una pequeña adorable con cabello cortoque ahora es toda una mujer_ dijo Sebastián_ tanto que podría acortejarte

Yuusuke emitió una enorme sonrisa por que observo que naruto escuchaba todo porque estaba detrás de él y tenía el puño formado, ino tenía la boca abierta y tenia un poco de envidia de la suerte que tenia hinata con los chicos.

_ Pero ahora no podría, enseñare aquí_ dijo Sebastián

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ Si, y enserio me agradaría mucho su compañía_ dijo Sebastián_ estaré en el salón de música y teatro

Sebastián agarro la mano de hinata y deposito un beso en ella

_ me alegro mucho verla_ dijo Sebastián yéndose a su salón dejando a hinata sonrojada

Yuusuke aprovecho hablar con hinata ya que ino intentaba calmar a naruto

_ ¿creía que le iba a dar un infarto a ese joven?_ dijo yuusuke

_ Eh… ¿Por qué?_ pregunto hinata aun sonrojadas

_ latía demasiado rápido, creo que igual que el reloj cuando esta activa una bomba_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo_ ¿Quién era?

_ Mi maestro de piano, me enseñaba de pequeña_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿hasta la adolescencia?_ pregunto yuusuke

_ Si la mayoría de mi niñez la pase con porque mis papas viajaban mucho por el trabajo de mi papa y mi hermano estudiaba mucho para su beca_ dijo hinata

_ Así que él te cuidaba_ dijo yuusuke con su sonrisa

_ Bueno había criados pero el permanecía conmigo hasta que alguien llegaba era agradable_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿era más agradable que estar conmigo hinata?_ dijo naruto que apareció enojado

Por primera vez yuusuke estaba serio, el sabia que los sentimientos de naruto y sus emociones estaba muy alterados

_ Hola ¿estás en mi salón?_ pregunto hinata ignorando la otra pregunta por qué no la entendió

_ ¡ya basta hinata!_ grito naruto tomándola de los hombros_ ¡ya me arte!

_ ¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!_ grito hinata y tratando de que la soltara

Sasuke al llegar vio la situación y se iba a acercar cuando vio a yusuke que estaba serio y el juraría por su madre que el color de sus ojos habían cambiado de color, por alguna razón sasuke no se pudo mover por observar a yuusuke, ino no sabía qué hacer para controlar a naruto

_ ¡ya me arte hinata, deja de fingir, soy tu novio desde hace 4 años, si, cometí un error pero no te da derecho salir con otros!_ grito naruto enojado y oprimiendo los hombros

_ ¡ya basta no miento, suéltame me lastimas!_ dijo hinata casi tirando una lagrima_ ¡no sé quién eres!

Naruto no notaba que estaba lastimando a hinata, cuando sintió que a su brazo se le fue la fuerza, el observo y vio la mano de yuusuke que la sostenía y el tenia su sonrisa pero era diferente, su alrededor quedo en silencio total, no escuchaba a nadie ni a hinata llorar, solo escuchaba a yuusuke

_ ¿sabes que es lo bueno de los humanos?_ pregunto yuusuke serio

Naruto miro a yuusuke, hinata estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez

_ que fisilmente se rompen como un alfiler y son muy vulnerables mentalmente_ dijo yuusuke

Naruto vio lo mismo que sasuke, los ojos de yuusuke habían cambiado de color, a su brazo no lo sentía era como que estaba dormido

_ suelta a hinata o sabrás que es enojo enserio_ dijo yuusuke volviendo a sonreír

Cuando yuusuke lo soltó, el sonido volvió, volvió a sentir su brazo y pudo escuchar el llanto de hinata, el enseguida soltó a hinata y se sintió terrible al verla llorar

_ Hinata chan yo lo siento_ dijo naruto sintiéndose fatal

_ yo,,, no sé quien es tu novia… pero te juro que yo no te miento, no sé quién eres, no te conozco… te pido que me dejes en paz_ dijo hinata entrando al salón

Yuusuke solo observo a naruto que el todavía estaba impactado no solo por las palabras de hinata si no por ese joven tenía curiosidad de saber quién es o que es.

Yuusuke solo observo a los amigos de hinata que lo observaban fijamente

_ ¿sabes no es lindo cuando te observan con esas miradas?_ dijo yuusuke_ antes me mirabas de esa forma porque me creían lindo o porque querían matarme

Yuusuke solo sonrió y se entro al salón para sentarse alado de hinata que seguía tirando unas cuantas lágrimas, ino entro para sentarse del otro lado de hinata, ella quería protegerla por que sentía algo extraño respecto a yuusuke y como buena amiga quería protegerla.

Antes de que naruto entre al salón sintió una mano en su hombro con la mirada vio que era sasuke que tenía cara de preocupación

_ necesito hablar contigo después de clases_ dijo sasuke mas serio de la habitual

Adentro del salón cuando comenzaron las clases naruto no podía apartar la mirada en hinata, ella se notaba triste y por dentro lo comía la culpa, naruto se sentía terrible por a ver lastimado a hinata, pero no resistió la furia al escuchar la conversación del sujeto de antes, coqueteándole a su novia y la única que salió victima de su furia fue hinata, pero luego se disculparía. Luego cuando sonó la campana para descanso yuusuke se llevo a hinata a la azotea, naruto iba a seguirlos pero sasuke no se lo permitió porque tenía que hablar con el.

En la azotea hinata estaba apoyada en la reja confundida y yuusuke en cuclillas frente a ella

_ Tus emociones están muy confusos_ dijo yuusuke

_ estoy confundida_ dijo hinata con voz apagada

_ ¿sobre qué?_ dijo yuusuke

_ Sobre ese chico, de lo que me dice y me insiste tanto de ser su novia_ dijo hinata triste_ ¿yuusuke mi deseo se relaciona con él?

_ No te lo puedo decir hinata, lo lamento_ dijo yuusuke poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de hinata_ lo único que te puedo decir es que no estás sola, me tienes a mi hasta que llegue el momento de marcharme y ese será cuando esté completamente feliz y tu corazón este calmado

_ Eso me alegra mucho yuusuke kun me caíste muy bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Entonces tendrás que aguantarme mucho tiempo, me tomo mucho tiempo de librarme de mis antiguos amos , de ellos quería ser libre, ya no tenía ganas de cumplir deseos, desaparecer, pensaba que no había una persona que me encontraran que todos serian como el antiguo amo_ dijo con una vos triste

_ Yuusuke kun no todas las personas son como los que te encontraron_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ si eso me di cuenta cuando te conocí, eres la persona más pura que eh conocido pero hundida en un mar de confusión, pero no me importa estar una eternidad contigo cumpliendo lo que quieras, protegiéndote por que se que siempre serás buena conmigo y que seremos buenos amigos

_ Pues a mí me agradaría mucho tenerte de amigo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Eso me gusta que sonrías, no me gusto nada que tiraras lagrimas, no sé qué hacer en esos casos_ dijo yuusuke rascándose la nuca_ por cierto muéstrame tus hombros

Hinata no entendía a que se refería, cuando sintió que yuusuke le bajaba la blusa hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, hinata se sonrojo cuando vio que yuusuke observaba sus moretones que naruto le había dejado antes por oprimirla fuerte

_ ese chico sí que es fuerte_ dijo yuusuke

_ Su mirada, estaba seguro de si mismo_ dijo hinata

_ No se hinata, eso lo sabrás tu, yo lo único que puedo hacer_ dijo yuusuke pasado su mano en los hombros de hinata cuando saco las manos las marcas no estaban_ es curarte y protegerte

Antes de que hinata diga algo se abrió la puerta de la azotea, hinata antes de que la persona pase se subió la blusa hinata se sonrojo cuando vio que era su maestro Sebastián, yuusuke sonrió al sentir las emociones de hinata

_ calma a tu corazón o te dará un infarto_ dijo yuusuke sonriendo y en susurro

_ yuusuke kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ bueno tengo el presentimiento de que no soy bienvenido aquí_ dijo yuusuke levantándose

_ ¿Por qué lo dices yuusuke kun?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ no lo sé, creo que si las miradas lanzas cuchillos el ya me hubiese matado_ dijo yuusuke mirando a Sebastián_ nos vemos después hinata

Sebastián se acerco y se sentó alado de hinata

_ ¿paso algo Sebastián sensei?_ dijo hinata

_ eso debería preguntarte yo_ dijo Sebastián_ los alumnos sin conocerte ya corres los chismes, decían que un alumno te agredió

_ no fue un malentendido_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ya te conozco hinata, pero no te presionare, siempre terminas viniendo a mi pidiendo consejo o para desahogarte_ dijo Sebastián sonriendo

_ eso no es verdad_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ 8 años, estabas rara te pregunte por qué y tu dijiste que no era nada, al otro día me dijiste con palabras rápidas que tenias escondido un gato_ dijo Sebastián_ eres como un libro hinata solo hay que esperar para conocer la respuesta

Hinata se sonrojo cuando escucho las palabras de su profesor de música

_ sabes estaría feliz de que estés en mi curso de música podrías ayudar a los novatos_ dijo Sebastián sonriendo

_ ¿yo ayudar?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ sabes a la perfección el piano al igual que otros instrumentos, estas a mi altura y a mí me daría gusto verte a diario como los viejos tiempos_ dijo Sebastián sonriendo y levantándose_ pero sabes ya no quiero conocer a la pequeña hinata que ya me la sé de memoria, quiero conocer a la hinata que ahora es toda una mujer y yo quiero que me conozcas no como profesor si no como hombre

Hinata estaba más roja como un tomate por que las palabras de su maestro sonaban como una declaración

_ si quieres saber si es un declaración, digamos que haces acelerar mucho a mi corazón_ dijo Sebastián_ piénsalo hinata, ojala te inscribas

Sebastián dicho esto salió de la azotea, hinata se sujetaba el pecho con la mano por que su corazón estaba como loco.

En el salón que estaba vacío estaba sasuke hablando con naruto, ambos estaba preocupados respecto a hinata y de yuusuke

_ ¿entonces tu viste lo mismo que yo?_ dijo sasuke preocupado

_ Que le cambio los colores de ojos, si lo vi_ dijo naruto en el mismo estado que sasuke_ también que perdí fuerza en mi brazo

_ ¿a qué te refieres?_ dijo sasuke

Naruto le comenzó a explicar lo que ocurrió horas antes y sasuke quedo impactado

_ ese chico no es normal_ dijo naruto serio_ él le hizo algo a hinata y no es bueno

_ Eso no lo sabes_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ pregunto naruto enojado

_ si el hizo algo, fue para proteger a hinata_ dijo sasuke_ si no hinata ahora estaría destroza, no podría ni verte y lloraría a toda hora, la hinata de ahora esta calmada, incluso quiere invitar a mi hermano a salir, cosa que antes ni si quiera se animaba, además el la protegió antes cuando le gritaste_ dijo mirando a naruto

_ no me lo recuerdes teme_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

_ quizás debas dejarlo naruto, tu estas confundido, tienes una relación con sakura ahora_ dijo sasuke

_ yo deje a sakura, ella lo tomo bien_ dijo naruto mirando a sasuke

_ perdóname amigo pero no lo creo, cuando tú te fuiste esa chica tiene una mirada de furia y eh tratado con chicas como ellas antes y créeme no es nada bueno_ dijo sasuke_ no se que trajiste a la universidad pero no es nada bueno ni para ti ni para hinata_ dijo preocupado

_ no conoces a sakura no puedes juzgarla_ dijo naruto un poco molesto

_ Por que se como son_ dijo sasuke molesto_ no se para que quieres regresar con hinata si ahora defiendes a tu novia

_ ¡sakura no es mi novia, hinata si lo es!_ dijo naruto molestándose

_ Si por eso hinata se hizo algo para olvidarte_ dijo sasuke con sarcasmo_ lo único que te diré naruto es que pienses bien que quieres, si quieres a hinata tienes que sentirlo en tu corazón si no la quieres déjala en paz, déjala como esta

Sasuke salió del salón y naruto quedo frustrado. El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, las amigas de hinata querían intentar sacarle información sobre yuusuke pero hinata siempre se ponía nerviosa y inventaba cualquier excusa cosas que ninguna le creía.

Hinata estaba indecisa sobre la proposición de Sebastián, no sabía qué hacer porque le gustaba su profesor pero le agradaba itachi aunque todavía no llegaba a la universidad por problemas en la empresa de su padre, ahora hinata no sabía qué hacer, también estaba confundía por naruto cada vez que estaba cerca sentía algo extraña, a veces se sentía incomoda por la estudiante sakura la miraba como con odio y hinata no lo entendía, también se preocupaba por que yuusuke se pone completamente serio cuando ella aparece, cuando le preguntaba el solo pone su sonrisa y dice que todo está bien. Yuusuke se preocupaba por esa chica él sentía que en el corazón de sakura solo ahí enojo, furia y rencor contra hinata, tenían pensamientos malos, yuusuke sabía que sakura iba hacer algo malo pero no sabía qué pero él no lo iba a permitir

Continuar

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, ojala les guste, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar este mes comencé con mis análisis por la artritis me pincharon mucho y no me daba tiempo escribir, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios me alegro mucho que les guste ojala les guste con los cambios que eh hecho, quiero pedir disculpas por la falta de ortografía o de la forma rara que escribo, si tiene alguna duda pregúntenme no hay problema, bueno ojala les guste y déjenme comentarios o criticas nos vemos en el otro capítulo y prometo no tardar


End file.
